This invention relates to a tool device having a body with a handle portion to be manually used by a user for typically spreading, scraping, sanding or the like with one of a number of detachable tools which may be desired to be turned to provide different edges or different working surfaces for use or to change the angle of the tool relative to the tool device. For example there is a multi-use spreader/stapler tool in the shape of a flat blade having three different edges, each with serrated teeth thereon which can be used for applying or spreading various materials, such as mastic adhesive, sealers, or the like. This flat blade tool itself is relatively inexpensive being made of one piece plastic and having a central opening therein by which it may be secured by a threaded fastener to a handle or the like for use. A wide range of various tools other than this flat blade disc can be provided and made more easy to operate and to be readily attached and detached to a multi-use tool device. The multi-use tool of this invention is not limited to any specific tool as it can be used with various tools other than the tools desired herein.
One problem with tools of the above-described type used for spreading mastic or adhesives is that they become quickly coated with the material, which may be sticky and which desired to be removed and disposed of with or cleaned from the tool at a later time without having the person using the tool getting his hands dirty with the material being moved by the tool. If the user's hands get covered with the material there is a chance to apply it to surfaces that are not to be coated or otherwise treated and there is a problem of cleaning one's hands so that the tool device having the handle being used is not also sticky and coated with the material.
Also, there is also a need for relatively inexpensive and simple lightweight handle tool devices which can be used with various types of tools and which can manipulate the tools and be releasably attached and detached thereto with a simple operation. For example, it is most desirable that the tool be attached to the tool device without having to use wrenches or threaded fasteners. Likewise, it is desirable that the tool be detached from the tool device without using wrenches for unthreading fasteners. Preferably the tool device as well as the tool are relatively inexpensive and adaptedly be produced in mass quantities for use in hardware stores, building supply stores, or the like, and for use not only by professionals but also by homeowners or the like.